


As Seen On Tv

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, prompt, sensual massage, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt(s): “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–” & “How did you get in my bedroom? I know I locked the door.”</p><p> </p><p>After an especially rough hunt, you just want to want to sleep off the pain but Castiel has a different idea on how to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Seen On Tv

**Author's Note:**

> For @roxy-davenport’s Adult SPN July Writing Challenge! I decided to do something different and finally write another Castiel smut. Hope ya’ll like it!

It’s obvious that hunting monsters is a dangerous job.

But it’s not often that only one of you takes the brunt of the fight.

The monster had been focused solely on you. It must’ve figured you were the weakest hunter and that pissed you off. You put up a hell of a fight until the boys were able to take it down. The fact that Dean delivered the final blow instead of you, the one who took the beating, left you pretty bitter too.

You’re sulking in the backseat of the impala the whole ride back to the bunker. You’re lying across the seat, your head propped up on one of Sam’s jackets. Sam keeps looking over his shoulder to check on you. The pain you’re feeling is almost enough to make you forget your anger…almost.

“We’re sorry we didn’t get to you sooner,” Sam says, genuine remorse in his voice. They had been in a different part of town when you’d come across the monster and even when they showed up, the bastard had still paid attention to you. You had to have at least a few fractures judging by the pain you felt with every breath and every bump in the road.

“Cas should be able to help you out when we get home,” Dean suggests, looking at you through the rearview mirror. “He’ll fix you up with some of his angel mojo.”

You roll your eyes because you seriously doubt it. You know Dean means well; he’s probably being weighed down with guilt too. It’s not often that Sam and Dean come away from a case with only a minor scratch or two. But he’s not thinking it through by offering Cas to play doctor to you. Cas is still weak and low on grace; that’s why he’s at the bunker and not hunting with you guys. No way will you let him use his grace on you when he needs it more.

 

* * *

 

Sam helps you get out of the backseat of the Impala once it’s parked in the garage. He offers to carry you or at least support you while you lean against him. But you’re still frustrated, so you refuse the help and limp your way to your room.

You’re not necessarily mad at Sam and Dean anymore. But your pride is hurt. You must look so weak, all bloody and beaten. If you had just been strong enough, then maybe you could’ve ganked the sonuvabitch before Sam and Dean got there. But no. You’d played the part of damsel in distress today and you would never forget it.

When you get to your room, you lock the door and cross over to your bed. You sit on the edge and struggle to untie your boots. You settle for prying and kicking them off using the other foot. You have a private bathroom attached to your bedroom and you’re contemplating whether a hot or ice cold bath will be better on your aching body.

You struggle to shed your clothes. Only your jacket, shirt and jeans come off. Maybe you can take a bath in your underwear…it’s sorta like doing the laundry…right?

Your intention is to get to your feet and head for the bathroom but instead you slowly and very gently lay back on your bed. Once you find a comfortable position, laying on your back, you start to doze and don’t realize you’ve fallen asleep until it’s too late.

A rush of wind and a few papers scattering across the floor startle you awake. You look around the room, moving only your head and nothing else as if you’re paralyzed from the shoulders down. Castiel is standing in the dark corner like some ominous figure rather than the Angel who’s been binge watching Orange is the New Black for the last two days.

“Jeez Cas! You surprised me!” You say, blinking your eyes and pushing yourself up into a seated position. “What are you doing in here? **_How_ did you get in my bedroom? I know I locked the door.”** Cas stands there awkwardly, looking from you to the (still locked) door. “Oh, yeah. Angel. Did you just pop in here?”

“Yes, I did. Pardon the intrusion,” Cas starts to say in his deep, gravelly voice. “Dean said that you were hurt. I wanted offer my services to make you feel better.” He takes a step deeper into the room and approaches you with one hand stretched out.

“No Cas, you’re still recharging. I don’t want to use any of your mojo on me.” You wave a hand to dismiss him but Cas stands his ground. Your stubbornness can only be matched by his own.

“I do not like seeing you in pain, Y/N. Please let me help you,”’ he insists, sitting on the side of the bed. You just now remember that you’re in your underwear and bra and nothing else. Cas doesn’t seem phased by it. You find that disappointing…for some reason. Cas reaches out to your face and instead of touching his two fingers to your forehead, he sweeps his thumb over your cheekbone. “You have some dirt on your face.”

“I know. It was a rough day,” you sigh and sink back into the pillows.

“So I heard. But you’re home now.” Hearing Castiel call the bunker “home” melts your heart. You release a heavy sigh as Cas touches his two fingers to your forehead as originally expected. But the pain doesn’t disappear instantly. The sharp pain is gone, sure, but there’s a very strong aching in your body that should’ve been healed. “I’m sorry. I guess I just don’t have enough grace to heal you completely,” Cas says, sounding more disappointed in himself. His pupils are blown wide and his breathing a bit shallow. It really must’ve taken a toll on him just to do some minor healing. You put your hand on Cas’ knee.

“It’s okay, Cas. You really helped. I’m just sore but that’s nothing I can’t handle.” Another day perhaps…because you’re ready to just snuggle into bed again. It’s easier to roll onto your side now but you end up laying on your stomach. You close your eyes, though you’re still aware of Cas’ presence. It’s not unusual since he doesn’t sleep. He’s watched over all of you at some point or another. It actually calms you down, makes you feel comfortable and safe.

“I know you can handle that. You’re a very strong and capable woman, Y/N,” Castiel says, his voice even lower now that you’re starting to doze. You smile with appreciation. Castiel hesitates before he reaches out to rest his hand on your back.

It takes you a few seconds to realize that Cas is rubbing your back in circles. His hand is warm on your bare skin. He adds a little pressure and you let out a hum.

“Hmm, that feels good.” Cas shifts on the bed and then you feel both of his hands on your back, running over your shoulder blades and spine. You sneak a peek at him through one eye and smirk. “Cas…what are you doing?” Cas gives you an uneasy smile.

“I saw it on TV. I believe it’s called a massage or massage therapy? Am I doing it wrong?”

“No,” you smile, “Like I said, it feels good. Where did you see this on TV?” Cas starts to massage your shoulders, sliding your bra straps out of the way. Does he realize what he’s doing?

“I don’t remember the show. But it showed me that when a woman has a bad day, the man who cares for her, can make her feel better by giving her a massage.”

“‘The man who cares for her?’ Cas, you saying you care for me?” Cas’ hands freeze on your shoulders. He frowns.

“I thought that was obvious.” Cas furrows his brows and removes one of his hands. His right hand slides down to the small of your back. He takes your silence as surprise or confusion. “I apologize if I did not make my intentions clear.”

You roll over and sit up, taking Cas’ hand. You wince a little at your sore muscles and notice that you’ll likely have bruises on your stomach and ribs tomorrow. Cas’ hand squeezes your fingers when he notices your pain.

“And what are your intentions, Castiel?” You caress his cheek to turn his face to look up at you. Rather than answer, Castiel’s crystal blue eyes look down at your lips. HIs eyelashes flicker with hesitance before he leans forward to press his lips to yours. His lips are soft but chapped. You let your tongue flick out to wet his lips and kiss him again. You pull away to smile at him. “Now that I know your intentions…” You flip back onto your stomach on the bed. “Care to finish what you started?” Cas smiles with a small burst of confidence.

“Definitely.”

Cas surprises you by unclasping your bra and sliding the straps down your arms again. Without rolling over and exposing your breasts, you lift your upper body so that Cas can pull away your bra. He begins to massage your back once more, his fingers kneading and smoothing out knots in your upper, middle and lower back. He must’ve paid attention to whatever show he’d watched because the way he’s touching you is perfect.

Until he touches that one spot. Right under your last lower left rib.

“Ow!” you hiss and wince, curling in on yourself a bit as a gut reaction. Cas retracts his hands instantly.

 **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”** he says, inspecting but not touching the spot where you were hurting. His nostrils flare and his lips are pressed into a tight line. You think that maybe for a split second you see a slight flash of angel grace in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have gone on that hunt. I shouldn’t have let Sam and Dean take you. You got hurt and it could’ve been worse! And I would never forgive myself if I lost you,” Castiel rants. Holding a pillow to your chest, you sit up and pull Cas into your arms.

“Cas…Cas it’s okay. I’m okay. I’ll get better soon, especially if you’re taking care of me, okay?” You hold Cas’ face between your hands and kiss both cheeks, then his lips, each kiss calming him down.

“But I hurt you,” Cas frowns. You run your fingers through his dark brown hair.

“But you can make me feel better too.” The corner of your mouth tilts up as a small tease. And while Cas may be an angel, he certainly grasps your implication. You remind yourself that Cas isn’t a virgin anymore…though he may not have had much practice.

Cas pulls away the pillow, exposing your naked upper body. He climbs onto the bed and covers your body with his, his lips slanting across yours. He hovers over you, never putting any weight on your bruised body. And his hands ghost over your smooth skin, his fingertips brushing over every curve as if committing it all to memory.

Tentatively, he cups one of your breasts. He kneads your soft flesh and rolls your nipple between his fingers. His kisses trail along your jaw, down your throat and to your other breast which he takes into his mouth. He’s not an expert but he makes up for it with tenderness and enthusiasm. Kissing, sucking and nipping every inch of your breast and then doing the same with the other. The attention he gives you and your body is unprecedented.

You urge Cas to remove his clothing and he does it clumsily. You imagine that someday, when he’s fully recovered he could snap his fingers and he’d be naked. But there’s something very human and endearing watching him fumble with the button and zipper on his jeans. His arousal is obvious.

Once he’s naked, you’re tempted to send up a silent prayer to heaven about how lucky you are that Castiel found such a sexy vessel. Being weakened as an angel hasn’t diminished his vessel much since he’s had time to recuperate and being a couch potato, binge watching TV hasn’t changed his lean frame either.

You run your hands down his chest but Cas takes ahold of your wrists and gently pins your hands to the bed.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to make you feel better,” he chuckles, the gleam of challenge evident in his eyes. Cas kneels between your legs. Slowly he removes your panties. He drags his fingers down your thighs. “You’re the most magnificent creature my father ever created. So beautiful. Perfect.”

Well that’s high praise. Is it any wonder that you’re blushing like a schoolgirl?

Cas notices the blush too. He grins as he crawls up your body. His hard cock bobs up and down between you two. You can’t resist reaching out to stroke him and Cas would be crazy to stop you once he realizes the pleasure he’s feeling. He groans as he captures your mouth in a passionate kiss.

Not to be outdone, Cas continues his full-body massage…by sliding one of his hands between your legs. His fingers dip between your folds and your arousal makes the slip and slide of his digits easy as he explores your hot center.

“Did you…” you gasp when he sticks two long fingers inside you, “Did you see this on TV too?” you chuckle but your breath hitches in your throat when he curls his fingers.

“Actually it was Dean’s laptop,” Castiel mutters, kissing your cheek and then nibbling on your earlobe. You chuckle and roll your eyes.

“Of course.”

“Am I doing something wrong?” Cas pulls back, frowning with concern and insecurity. You stroke Cas’ cock a few more times, running your thumb over the slit and spreading his precum.

“Oh god no. You’re doing everything right.” Cas gives you one of his rare toothy smiles.

“Good. But leave my father out of this?” You both laugh but not for long because Cas pumps his fingers in and out of you at a relentless pace until you’re clenching around his digits and your back is arching off the bed. You cry out Cas’ name but your eyes are closed especially hard because the wave of pleasure and spasms throughout your body make your aching muscles scream.

Cas notices your wincing but you shake your head and pant, “keep going!”

He proceeds by pulling his fingers out and aligning his hips with yours. He catches your gaze to receive your consent. After all, this was supposed to be only a massage. But he can’t stop now. You need him just as much as he needs you.

Cas plunges into you with one fell swoop, assisted by the way you wrap your legs around his waist. You need him inside you, as deep as possible. He rocks back and forth, grinding his cock into you and hitting your clit with his pelvic bone. Cas is hunched forward, pressing his forehead to yours. He kisses you.

“I want you to be happy,” he murmurs, his own face contorted by the pleasure he’s feeling.

“I am,” you reply.

“I want you to feel good.” He drives that point home with a hard thrust. Your jaw drops open, your toes are starting to curl and you can feel your own hips twitching.

“Mmm, Cas, babe, I do,” you whisper. Cas’ face comes close to yours and he’s brushing some of your hair aside to look you in the eyes.

“And I want you to be safe. I can’t bear the thought of you in pain.” Cas’ thrusts slow down as if he’s either distracted or close to his release. His hips stagger so he settles to long, deep thrusts. He reaches between your bodies and circles your clit with his thumb. “I want you to be mine, Y/N. I can’t waste any more time where we could be together. Where we could be happy.”

“Then make me yours, Cas. I’m right there, Baby, right on the edge. Make me come.”

As if it’s a battle or a challenge you’ve just started, Cas follows your instruction. Without touching you where the bruises are already evident, Cas sinks back onto his heels, raising your hips with him until total and complete ecstasy takes over. And this time, you do say a silent prayer, but the only words are ‘Cas, cas, mmm, yes, Cas…”

Castiel tumbles after you, spilling himself deep inside you as he orgasms.

He doesn’t collapse on top of you, which you’d expected but you’re extremely grateful that he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls out of you and rolls over to lay beside you. A quick snap of his fingers cleans up your combined messes. You may not be able to feel certain parts of your body–the sex having rendered them weak and numb– but there are still several parts of you that are sore from the hunt. The molten pleasure and satisfaction sweeping over your body helps you forget all of that.

“Did I make you feel better? Did the pain go away?” Castiel asks, brushing your hair to the side and tucking it behind your ear. Your chest is heaving with exhaustion. You nod and release a breathy chuckle.

“Oh yeah! Definitely!” You roll over, curling into Castiel’s body. You rest your head on his chest and drag your finger around his pec as if tracing a pattern. You pay special attention to a small mole next to his right nipple. “But I think it was only a temporary fix.” You can feel the exhaustion settling over you and making your eyes drift shut. You manage to mumble, “I might need one of your special massages later on…and maybe tomorrow…and the next day…and the next day…”

Castiel chuckles and kisses the top of your head.. “I think that can be arranged. Anything for the woman I love.”

His declaration is so simple and matter of fact. You love it. And you must finally admit, you love him too.


End file.
